


A mother's love

by anonymous56789



Series: Fantasy AU KNB [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fresh baby akashi seijurrou, Gen, Motherly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: Akashi's birth from Shiori's perspective.
Series: Fantasy AU KNB [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022622





	A mother's love

She took a deep breath; the room smelled like shit. It had taken hours and what felt like days for her son to finally be born. She smiled down at him as the midwife cleaned her off. Her heart was consumed with love for the small being in front of her. She had heard of the strong love that sweeps over a mother when their child is born but she could have never expected this. She would give anything for her child; her firstborn. She was a woman who could command the kings of the world to do her bidding. She could make the greatest sorcerers kneel at her feet. Yet she knew that she would forfeit everything for the sake of her child. Her husband would be pleased the child was a boy. For monarchs it was the ultimate joy when your firstborn was a son. Her husband loved their son but she knew she loved him more. Not differently, but more than he. Her husband only had so much love to give but she… she could love with her entire being. She would make sure her son would grow into a wonderful man; a wonderful king. 9 months of gestation had not been easy on her but now her child was in the world. The true work of motherhood would begin at this moment. She smiled down again at Seijuurou and his heterochromatic eyes blinked sleepily at her. She was ready for it and no one would ever come between her and her son.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of hopefully many shorts that are based on Absolute Victory.


End file.
